


Fairy Tail Crossover with Tenkai Knights

by Anime_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail, Tenkai Knights
Genre: Boreas - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mr White - Freeform, Ms Fenwick, There is also the ship of Gen and Guran, but there was no tag for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_shipper/pseuds/Anime_shipper
Summary: A lot of people from Fiore are sucked into Benham City to protect the knights.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Charle | Carla/Happy, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear, Wendy Marvell/Eve Tearm, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tail Crossover with Tenkai Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that no one has written this yet! I mean, I know that Tenkai Knights isn't very popular, but it should be! It's so good!

Lucy POV:  
It was a pretty normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was fighting and throwing tables. Then, a portal opened in the middle of the floor, pulling in me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Loke (who was summoned at the time.), Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Panther-Lily.  
The portal spit us out in an odd looking place. It had lots of buildings, and one big tower in the middle, which was smaller on the bottom and split into five points at the top.  
I stood up and noticed that my chest felt much lighter! And I was slightly shorter! I looked around and saw that the same thing had happened to everyone else, and we all looked like thirteen year olds now.  
Suddenly, a ghost-like blue and grey robot thingy appeared in front of us with an old man.  
“Greeting, young travelers,” the old man said. “You are from Fairy Tail, I presume?”  
Natsu stepped forward. “How do you know that?”  
“I was once good friends with your master, Makarov. Please, come with me. You are the last group to arrive.”  
I ran and caught up with him. “What do you mean, the last group?”  
“I also called some children from some of the other guilds. They have already arrived.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Welcome to my Shop of Wonders. My name is Mr. White.” the old man said. Inside his shop were some people I recognized, such as Lyon, Sherry, and Chelia from Lamia Scale, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jenny and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Midnight, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal from Crime Sorciere, and Rogue, Sting, Minerva, Yukino, Frosch, Lector, Rufus, and Orga from Sabertooth.  
“Why are we here, Mr. White?” I asked.  
“Boreas has sensed a strange force on Quarton. He wants you to protect the knights.”  
Wendy raised her hand. “U-um, what’s Quarton, and, um, w-who are the knights?”  
“Quarton is a world parallel to ours. Quarton was affected by wars for the valuable resource known as Tenkai Energy. The wars were led by the evil Tenkai Knight, Vilius. But soon, the evil forces had a competition from the other Tenkai Knights. The other Tenkai Knights were successful until Vilius freed the Tenkai Dragon. After that, the Tenkai Knights completely disappeared and Vilius got the opportunity to become stronger and stronger during the next few years, until a couple of weeks ago, when a few teenagers stumbled into my shop. I gave them each a core brick, and they each started inhabiting the body of a Tenkai Knight by going through a portal in my basement. They are protecting Quarton. Now, I need you to protect them.”  
I was slightly confused. “How will we protect them?”  
“I have chosen a few of you to attend their school and guard them there. There are also a select few of you that I will give core bricks so that you can go to Quarton to protect them while they are there. The rest of you will help out on the shop.”  
“Who have you chosen for those positions?” Angel called out.  
“Ah, for the school I have chosen Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Freed, Mirajane, Chelia, Hibiki, Midnight, Ultear, Yukino, and Rufus. For Quarton, I have chosen Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue. For each of the ones going to Quarton, I will assign you a knight to focus on. Natsu, focus on Bravenwolf. Laxus, focus on Lydendor. Gajeel, focus on Venetta. Cobra, focus on Valorn. Sting, focus on Tributon. Rogue, focus on Dromus.”  
Mr. White gave each of them a brick. Natsu’s was red, Laxus’s was yellow, Gajeel’s was grey, Cobra’s was purple, Sting’s was white, and Rogue’s was black.  
Just then, Mirajane asked a very important question. “Do we still have our magic?”  
Mr. White smiled. “Yes, you do.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Yukino POV:

Mr. White gave me directions to the school, and so I’m heading there with Rufus. My outfit had changed a lot, as did Rufus’s. Although my dress was very comfortable, it was very short. I slightly envied Rufus because he was still basically wearing the same outfit, just without the hat and mask.  
The school was rather large, with green walls and red roofs. I stopped and looked up at it for a moment.  
“Yukino,” I heard Rufus call. I ran to catch up with him.  
“Should I check in with Ms. Sakura?”  
“You might want to. Or you could look around and try to find the knights.”  
“Yeah. I’ll look around.” I hung my backpack up next to Rufus’s. On the other side of my unicorn one was another red one. ‘Odd,’ I thought. ‘My backpack is right in between two red ones. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Guran POV:  
Ms. Fenwick called for our attention. “Class, we have four new students today.” she turned to the new kids. “Would you please tell us your name and something about yourselves.”  
The introduction line started on the left with a blonde girl. “Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I love the stars,” she said, tugging on her dress.  
Next was a boy with long green hair. “My name is Freed Justine, and I like learning new languages.” His outfit was quite odd. I mean, who wears a coat inside a building.  
The third person looked very similar to Freed, except he was blonde. His smirk seemed to be plastered on his face with no intention of coming off. “Greetings, my name is Rufus Lore. I quite enjoy the game of chess.”  
I already didn’t like him. He seemed too fancy for this school. I wondered why he was here.  
Last was a girl? Guy? I didn’t know, because they were wearing lipstick, earrings, and eyeliner, but their face wasn’t the right shape to be a girl. His outfit was creepy, too.  
“I’m Midnight,” they said. “I like death.”  
Well, that gave me no clues on their gender. I looked over at Ceylan. He was glaring over in the corner where Rufus had been seated next to Gen. I sighed. I couldn’t wait to meet up with the others at the shop.


End file.
